Cahill vs Vespers
by donthatemecuseUaintME
Summary: This is for the Cahill vs. Vespers competition.
1. Chapter 1

Amy Cahill dropped her backpack by her closet then flopped down on her bed. She hugged her pillow and smiled up at the ceiling. She had just finished what was supposed to have been her sophomore year of highschool. She grinned. She was positive she got straight A's even though she had taken AP classes in the 12th grade curriculum. She had graduated earlier that month with the rest of the senior class and was going to start college next year.

Her phone rang and she went to her backpack to who it was. It was Sinead Starling. The two had gotten close after the clue hunt had ended. They were both interested in the same things. She tapped the answer button. "Hey Amy!" came Sineads chirpy voice from the other end.

"Hi Sinead!" she replied.

"Soooooooo... How was your last day of school?"

"It was great! We didn't really do anything. The teachers were all talking about how today was the first day of the rest of our lives and all that cliche stuff."

Sinead laughed.

"Yeah, it was fun. It only was a half day so I went to the library."

"Only you would go to the library AFTER school was over."

"Puh-lease Sinead. You would too."

"Yeah she laughed I guess I would. Ned and Ted too. But were Ekats. Were SUPPOSED to be nerds."

"Speaking of Ned and Ted, how did their checkups go?"

"Oh My Gosh Amazing!" from the way she said it Amy knew Sinead had been bursting to tell her. "The doctors said that Ted has the vision of any other normal person, maybe even better, and Neds headaches are gone forever!"

"Congratulations Sinead" Amy squealed "That's so great! I am so proud for you guys!"

"Thanks!" Sineads replied modestly but Amy knew she was proud too.

They continued talking for a while about random topics until Amy had to stop.

"I've got to go. Nellies gonna kill me if I go over my minutes again."

"OK talk to you later!"

"Kay bye!" she hung up.

She decited to go get a snack. She went into the kitchen and sat down just as the front door banged open and bounced off the opposite wall. Amy jumped up and ran to the front hall prepared to defend herself against whoever was there. It was just Dan.

"Whoo Hoo!" he yelled and did a victory dance. "School is over!" He continued dancing, and running up and down the hall.

"Dan." Amy said trying to get his attention. "Dan? DAN!"

Nothing.

Amy sighed. "Dan, are you hungry?"

He stopped and turned to look at her.

"What do you have?"

Amy smiled. It always worked. She led the way back to the kitchen.

"So judging by that display I am going to say you are a little excited that school is over?"

"A little? Are you kidding me? I am super excited! Now I have nothing to do for the next three months except forget everything I just learned. Paradise!"

He sat down and began eating the snack she had just set down for herself. Amy shook her head and sat down beside him.

"Dan, you know we are going to busy this summer. We are going to go back to the Madrigal stronghold. We might even get our first missions. Remember?"

"Yeah, but that's going to be fun! School, ehh, not so much."

Dan was right. Summer WAS going to be fun. Amy loved all her Madrigal work. She had taken the first year of highschool off and went to the Madrigal base in Attleboro with Nellie and Dan. They had began learning everything they needed to know to become Madrigal agents. Dan was especially good at hacking things which was forever annoying Amy because he kept breaking into her laptop. Amy was good at anything more academic like poison making and family history. But what surprised and pleased the Madrigals the most was that they were both prodigies at self defense. After just one year of training they were both already had blackbelts in Karate, Ju Jits u, and Kung Fu and knew how to handle a mass array of weapons with deadly skill and precision. The Madrigals has insisted they move somewhere more safe then their old apartment, so they bought the young Cahills a huge mansion on the edge of Boston. It was outfitted with an arsenal, secret passage ways, security cameras linked to the madrigal stronghold, a helicopter pad on the roof, a control room, at least one weapon hidden in every room and a secret safe house under their gargantuan swimming pool. It was an amazing house. Not only was it safe it was beautiful too. They were going this summer to continue their Madrigal training and possibly to get their first missions. They were super excited.

Dan shoveled the rest of their food in his mouth and then spring up.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked?

"Ih 'em 'oing oo oh 'ay ideo 'ames."

"Ok. Stop. Swallow. And repeat." she said dicusstidly flicking a piece of chewed food off her shirt.

He made a big show of swallowing then opening his mouth to show that it was empty.

"I said I am going go play video games."

"OK but don't forget to pack early so you don't forget anything. Were leaving early in the morning."

"Uh huh. Sure." he replied but he was already halfway up the stairs.

Amy sighed. He was going to forget. She shook her head and went to finally get her snack.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy walked out of her huge walk-in closet holding a pile of clothes. She put them nicely in her suitcase. Since the hunt, she had become more fashion forward, but she wasn't obsessed with looking nice all the time. She was organizing all her clothes, trying to see if she could fit anymore in. She heard a voice behind her.

"Hey Kiddo," Nellie was leaning against her bedroom door frame.

"Hey Nellie!" She walked over to her and gave her a hug. "How was your day?"

After the hunt Nellie had been given a job opportunity to work for the Madrigals and she had taken it. She had been working for them for a year now.

"Fine, I'm just tired." She gave Amy a weary smile.

Amy frowned. "You don't look fine. What's up, Nellie? You can tell me."

Nellie sighed, "Ooook... The Madrigals have been receiving more and more threats from the Vespers as time goes on. They seem to be getting more active. Yesterday, Artie Vincent, a retired Madrigal agent who still worked in the office, was found dead in his home in Maine. We don't even know exactly how it happened because he refused to have security cameras in his house. The authorities are passing it off as a heart attack but, it looks like poison. He was old but healthy and never had heart problems either. That was the second person linked to the Madrigals this month."

She rubbed her temples then threw her hand in the air. "Well enough of this. Where is your dork of a brother?"

"He's in the game room, I think."

Nellie turned to go greet him.

"Wait!" Amy said, "Can you make him pack? I asked him, like, an hour ago and I doubt he has."

Nellie gave her the first real smile she had seen from her all day.

"Sure thing, Kiddo."

She marched to the game room and flung open the door.

A few seconds later Amy heard Dan wail "HEY! Nellie, I was in he middle of a game. GIve it back! My ninja is going to get killed. OH GREAT! LOOK I JUST GOT KILLED!"

Amy couldn't hear what was said next but Nellie obviously won the argument because a few moments later she came out of the game room holding a game controller like trophy. She turned and winked at Amy then walked to her room and close the door. Amy grinned and went back to packing. A few seconds later she heard Dan stomp to his bedroom and slam the door. Good Ol' Nellie.

The next morning Amy woke up bright and early. She rolled out of bed and walked to her closet. She came out holding a white sun-dress and black heels. She went in the bathroom and came out wearing the outfit and her customary jade green necklace from her grandmother. She walked out of her bedroom pulling her suitcase behind her. She left it on the stairs landing then went into Dans room to wake him up. It wasn't going to be easy. She brought a water bottle just in case.

30 min later they were flying in the Madrigal jet that had been assigned for their use. Nellie was flying the plane and the young Cahills were in the back. Amy looked at the back of Dans still damp hair. He HAD been giving her the silent treatment for his abrupt awakening but after they boarded the jet he was too excited to keep still, or to keep ignoring her. He flipped around in the chair he was sitting on.

"Common Amy! he whined. Tell me! What Madrigal stronghold are we going too? Easter Island? Madagascar? Attleboro?"

"Dan, We are way far away from Attleboro by now." She replied, not answering his question.

He wasn't letting her off that easy.

"PLEAAASSSEEE tell me! Please, please, please?"

Amy looked at him sternly. "Dan. It. Is. A. Surprise. If I told you it wouldn't a surprise anymore."

"Fine." He huffed. He turned back around in his seat. He was silent for a while and then turned to face her again.

"Hey Amy? Do you want to play video games with me?"

Amy glared at him.

"Dan, I know you better than anyone. You cant pull anything over me. The ONLY reason why you want to do that with me is so you can beat me."

"Amy, I am hurt. he said putting a hand to his heart and wearing an offended expression. You act like doing a video game with you is my childish and immature way of getting back at you for not telling me where we are going."

"You forgot to say that it also the only thing you can ever beat me at, so it is your ONLY way at getting back at me. Its sad that you have to sink to so low just to get revenge."

"Oh Yeah? The only thing I can beat you at? I beg to differ. Who was the one who hacked into your laptop, AGAIN, then broke into your email and wrote Hamilton Holt that he was the love of your life right before we left so that there was nothing you could do about it?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't believe it."

"Oh, believe it sister! Maybe you should think next time before you wake someone up with ICE COLD WATER! You really should figure out a way to keep me out of your laptop."

Amy continued to glower at him but she gave in. "Fine, only because I have nothing else to do. Oh, and if you are telling the truth, you are SO dead to me."

When they were boarding the plane their butler left her bag she was going to bring with her on the flight in the trunk of their BMW. He was going to send it to the stronghold, but until then she didn't have anything from it.

"Yay!" Dan said. "Lets play something where we fight against each other."

Later after getting slaughtered by Dan at some Ninja game, Amy went to the jet's kitchen to get a drink. As she walked in her phone that had been charging by the stove rang. She looked at the caller ID before answering.

"Hey Uncle Fiske!" He had gone ahead to the stronghold before Amy, Dan and Nellie, because they were still in school.

"Hello Amy," he replied. "Nellie tells me you are going to be landing soon?"

"Yeah! I am super excited. I can't wait!"

"Yes, I can not wait for you to continue your education either, however, there is something I need you to do before you come."

"What kind of thing?" she asked.

"Your first Madrigal mission. I need you to bring some people with you."

"OK... who? and as prisoners or visitors?"

"Oh no, not prisoners, just visitors, I want you to bring the young Kabras."


End file.
